


The Federal Territory Guard

by jazzmonkey



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Feelings, Gen, Good!Zeref, Juvia is not obsessed with Gray, M/M, More tags to be added, Mostly Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Beta Read, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Tragic Pasts, gray gets screwed over, i mean less than usual, the cats are actual cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzmonkey/pseuds/jazzmonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Criminal Minds BAU meets Fairy Tail. (AU, not crossover) The agency was created to solve the more... unusual crimes. Every member has a secret past and an uneasy outlook on the future. They solve crimes, save people, and hopefully find their happy endings along the way. Further summary inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, there will be spoilers. I will try to warn you, but I cannot promise I will be able to remember. Second, This plotline will not be linear, but rather snippets of times with the various teams. It vaguely follows the Fairy Tail arcs timelines, but each arc does not correspond linearly. For example, the Avatar arc happens way later into the series, but in this world, the corresponding mission occurred before Lucy and Natsu even joined the FTG (Federal Territory Guard). This work will encompass all of the FTG, so focus may not always be on Team Natsu, but a majority will have at least one of its members.  
> In this world, there are various teams responsible for the working of the FTG. Below, I have listed the teams. I will also list down terms that are part of the BAU vernacular. If something comes up in a chapter that is not listed here, feel free to ask me!

The FTG, The Federal Territory Guard aka Fairy Tail Guild:

Originally created by Mavis Vermillion, Precht, Makarov Dreyar, Wakaba Mine and Macao Dreybolt, the FTG was a revolutionary government agency that recruits at a young age to train and build. Chosen in their late teens and early adulthood, they are then given the opportunity to make a move into the available units. Their services are given the highest honors upon leaving and the FTG is regarded as one of the highest positions of the government agencies. The teams deal with serial offenders nationally and internationally, as well as terrorism. Though known outwardly as the Federal Territory Guard, it is known inwardly as the Fairy Tail Guild due to Mavis Vermillion's famous quote "Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this place is an eternal mystery..." that was repeated by Makarov upon his promotion to Director.

Team A: Erza (team leader), Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Gildarts

Team B: Laxus (team leader), Cana, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen

SWAT: Loke, Mirajane, Alzack, Bisca, Jet

Home Team: Porlyuscia (Medical Examiner, in-house medic), Wendy (in-house medic), Levy (tech specialist), Reedus (sketch artist), Droy (in-house forensics), Lisanna (trainer, former SWAT), Makarov (director), Juvia (director's assistant/right hand woman), Mest (assistant director)

Outside Forces Associated With FTG:

Retired: Wakaba, Macao, Mavis (semi-retired)

Army: Romeo, Laki

Marines (water-based army): Nab, Max

Other: Elfman (Navy SEAL), Warren (NSA), Precht (mole)

Dead: Rob, Zeref

At the present time, Team A has been together for a year. There will be chapters previous to that year, so characters will be missing from the team. For example, one-and-a-half years before the present time, the team consisted of Erza, Gray, Gildarts, Makarov and Mavis. Mavis semi-retired, and Natsu joined the team as their newest member. That means stories that occur longer ago than one-and-a-half years would not have Natsu in them.

Present time is X777. This does not have any significance to the team, like it does to the Dragon slayers in the Fairy Tail actual universe.

BAU Vernacular:

Victimology: the study of the victims of a crime, patterns in the victims (ie, all brown-haired, all philosophy majors at specific university)

Go-bag: a bag that all field agents have at their desk that carries toiletries and clothes if they have to leave immediately (not a gym bag)

Behavioral evidence: evidence at a crime scene that is left due to behavior, usually not physical (ie, having to straighten out all the books on a table)

Criminal Profiling: uses observations at the crime scene, victimology, and the pattern of crimes to narrow down a suspect list

Kevlar vest: vest that protects agents from bullets when they go out in the field (technically bullet-resistant, not bullet-proof)

MO: modus operandi, the way they carry out the offense

Signature: something unique to the "villain" left at the scene (ie, a playing card, a certain song lyric, piece of a poem, etc)

UNSUB: unknown subject, the name used to describe the "villain" when their name is not known


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Another Morning: A peek into the daily happenings of the FTG bullpen  
> Time: X777

Lucy peeked through the glass doors. She let out a soft breath when she didn't spot any of her teammates. She cleared her throat, pulled her pencil skirt down a little and pushed into the bullpen.

"Hey Luce!" Cana called.

The blonde whirled around, nearly shrieking. "Cana, don't do that!"

"Wow, someone is jumpy," the other woman glanced at her watch, "You're late."

She made a shushing motion, "Not so loud. Erza is still in her office and the boys aren't careful enough to care. I would like to keep my job."

"Then maybe you shouldn't show up late three days in a row."

Lucy tensed. She looked at Cana, who looked back at her with a mildly amused, mildly pitying expression.

"Erza, You're not in your office," she smiled nervously.

The redhead looked unimpressed. "As team leader, it's important to try and keep up with my team outside of cases. I can't spend all of my time in my office."

"I-I can explain!" Lucy blurted.

Erza stood in front of her.

Lucy glanced around the bullpen, towards Cana, and then back around to Erza. Oh, she was so dead.

"Agent Heartfilia, the FTG does not- Gray, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

All three female agents turned to look at the dark-haired agent strolling casually through the doors, completely at ease in his shirtlessness. He was digging through his gym bag and he triumphantly pulled out a white t-shirt.

"Looking for this. I was just downstairs in the gym. I figured you'd want me dressed and not sweaty."

Erza looked partially mollified, "You should still account for that so you're here on time," she tried to look angry but it just came out fond.

He flashed a charming smile, "My reports are on your desk, Agent Scarlet, I was here early."

"Yeah, like the princess you are, Fullbuster."

"You wanna go flamebrain?" Gray asked, whirling around to face Natsu.

Natsu's eyes narrowed, "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, or is there ash stuck in your ears?"

Before Erza could get between the two, a much larger man intervened. "Now, now, you're both equally pretty girls, you don't need to fight."

They pinned Gildarts with a heavy glare, but he was already turned to his daughter, hugging her tightly as she tried to shove him off with annoyed protests.

"Oi!"

Erza looked up the steps towards where their conference room was. "What Agent Redfox?"

"The shrimp's been in here with a case for ten minutes. How is it 8:40 and I am the only one in the room?"

Lucy glanced at her watch and scurried up the steps while Erza was still occupied with getting Natsu and Gray to act professional.

"Hi Levy! How was your weekend?"

"Great, I managed to get through half a season of The Flash."

"Don't tell Natsu you watch that show. He's weirdly offended by the guy with the flamethrower."

Levy giggled, "Well, Natsu does know his fire."

"That's the only thing that moron knows," Gajeel muttered from his spot at the table.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" Gildarts strolled in, followed by Gray and Natsu. Erza brought up the rear with a severe look on her face.

"Good morning guys!"

"Good morning Levy," Natsu answered half-heartedly, smiling.

Erza pushed Gajeel's feet off the table, "Okay, guys, we're already ten minutes behind where we should be. Levy, present the case please."

As the tech specialist began her presentation of the serial killer's victims, the team leader allowed her mind to wander. She looked around the table at her team members.

Natsu was skipping right over the crime scene photos and looking at the last happy picture taken of the victims.

Gajeel had no such qualms and was perusing through photographs, unashamedly staring at corners of the bloody scene, clearly looking for clues.

Gildarts had jumped right into the victim's histories, looking for similarities.

Gray was giving Levy half of his attention and the other half was focused on the witness statements.

Lucy was the only one actually paying attention to Levy's presentation.

Erza sighed exasperatedly. To be fair, it was her own fault for not having pulled them into the conference room immediately. She allowed herself a smile before Levy finished off the last piece of the case and turned the room back over to her.

The team discussed different areas of interest for a few minutes before a soft chime on Erza's phone gave her the notice that the plane was ready. "Okay, guys, we'll continue this on the way to Oshibana. Wheels up in twenty."

The team filed out to grab their go-bags. Time to start another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bullpen: where most of Team A's and Team B's desks are, other than the leaders. It is fashioned with the Criminal Minds bullpen in mind. The doors are in a corner of the room, leading to the floor, that has cubicle style desks with low walls. The other side of the doors has a small set of stairs that lead to a higher half floors where the leaders offices, a file room, and the conference room is.


	3. Fairies Fly, So Will We

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mavis brings her team together to make what will be her biggest legacy.  
> Time: X762

“Are we really doing this?”

“How many times are you going to ask that dumbass?”

“I’m just making sure! This isn’t exactly our sanest idea! I’m beginning to wonder if we aren’t just going through some weird mass hallucination!”

“Both of you, shut up, before I come over there and make you,” Precht growled at Wakaba and Macao.

Makarov gave his friend a warning glare, “Wakaba, this is happening. We’ve been planning this for a long time. This unit needs more room to work, and with everything we’ve done the last few years, the director is willing to give us a chance.”

“This isn’t more funding for the break room, Makarov,” Macao pointed out, “This is expanding the unit into an entire agency. How can we be sure that it’s going to work?” he questioned.

Before the other man could answer, their team leader walked in.

At four feet, Mavis Vermillion looked like a replica of a faerie doll. Then again, her power was not her appearance, but rather, her voice.

“We’ve been planning for weeks, convincing for months, and the paperwork’s already signed boys. Don’t back out on me now.”

Her stiff back suddenly lost all tension and her face broke out into a wide smile. “We’ve got the best team there is, and we’ve got a lot to prove. Let’s do this!”

All four of her boys returned her enthusiasm. Amidst the cheers, her last boy walked in, a swagger in his step.

“Wow, look who’s late,” Precht drawled. “Surprise, surprise.”

Zeref shot the older man a mock hurt look, “I can’t believe you’re implying something so horrible of me.”

“How’s Natsu doing?” Mavis asked.

The youngest of their team sighed, “Dad says his fever’s down. He wants me home for a bedtime story though.”

Makarov chuckles, “You’ve got an outrageous brother-complex. We’re only doing paperwork today anyway. If you want to leave early, go ahead, it’ll be your last chance for a while. We start bright and early tomorrow with our first case.”

Zeref gave him a dirty look.

“We’re starting our first case tomorrow?” Macao dropped the front two legs of his chair back to the floor.

“That’s why I called you guys here, thanks for ruining the surprise, Makarov,” Mavis let out a light laugh of exasperation.

Makarov shrugged, looking not at all apologetic.

Precht yawned, “Is that it? Just paperwork today and we start up with all the crazy shit tomorrow? Sounds good to me.”

Mavis nodded, and pushed the paperwork into the middle of the table. The room was quiet as they worked, with the occasional question or two. They broke for Chinese takeout and dived right back in until the clock hit six.

Zeref stretched lazily, “Well, that was boring.”

“It’s good to get it out of the way now,” Mavis stated simply.

“Mavis, it was literally just health forms and other unnecessary government bullshit.”

Macao snickered, “Yes, just the unnecessary things. Remind me again, who was the one that almost died because they didn’t have a next-of-kin listed to give consent to their surgery?”

“That was one time!”

“It needs to happen more than once?” Precht asked. “I’d be more than willing to help you with that.”

Mavis shook her head, “Settle down children. Busy day tomorrow, relax now.”

“Zeref, didn’t you want to get home early? If you don’t leave now, the roads will be jammed.”

“Ah, right!” Zeref scrambled for his jacket and bag. As he rushed out, he yelled a thanks to Makarov.

They all enjoyed a laugh at their youngest as they cleared the table of paper. Mavis looked at her coworker who was quietly sifting through the work to put it into the correct pile.

“Makarov, you should head out too. Laxus is probably waiting on you.”

“He’s fine. He’s at a friend’s house.”

Mavis put her hand down on the files he was looking at, forcing him to look up at her. She glanced at the other three, who quickly made themselves look busy throwing away containers.

“He’s not going to be a kid much longer, Makarov. He already lost his parents, don’t make him lose his grandfather as well.”

“He hates me Mavis. He thinks that I didn’t do my job. Most nights, I agree.”

She sighed, “Don’t you dare. You did what you had to. You put him away for treason. You couldn’t have known what he was up to. Laxus knows this too. He’s just too angry to see it right now.”

“He just wants his space.”

She handed him his work bag, “Go. You’re not saving your relationship staying here. He doesn’t need space. What he needs is a family. Give him that.”

Makarov looked at his leader’s set expression and let out a long breath. “Fine.” He raised his voice, “See you three tomorrow.”

He left to half-hearted goodbyes. After that, Mavis shooed the rest of them home within the hour with a promise to Precht to get herself home at a reasonable time. After a suspicious look at her, he vowed to call her cell to check up on her. He plopped the last of the files in her office and headed out.

She sat down in her office chair, leaning her head back. “This is happening. The Federal Territory Guard is real.”

She looked out the window into the small bullpen that had five desks crammed into the tiny space. Her own office was separated only by a glass partition that she had covered with wood and fabric, leaving a small square as a window out. It was small, but it was theirs.

She pulled out a photo frame to place at her desk. She smiled back at the six smiling faces into the photograph. It had been taken a year ago, but it already felt like a lifetime away. Those same people were now founding members of an agency.

Mavis turned off the small desk light on her way out. As the elevator doors closed in front of her, all she saw was the generations of agents that would one day pour in.

“We’re really doing this.”


	4. A Little Competition is Good...Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a team doesn't necessarily mean you should make a sport of what you do, but that's exactly what happens.  
> Time: X776 (at the beginning of Lucy's instatement as an agent of FTG)

This is it.

This is why she would end up in whatever dark version of the afterlife that the higher powers ascribed to.

Lucy took in the chaos before her. If someone told her the truth about the FTG, she might have had second thoughts about joining. Of course, she wouldn’t have met many of her closest friends, but she would probably still have some of her sanity left.

“No way, my guy was way scarier than yours!” Natsu yelled.

“As if!” Laxus shouted back, “My guy was a puppet master that literally made people into puppets! All yours did was take people’s eyeballs."

“Have you ever seen eyeless people?” Gray questioned, “It is the creepiest thing ever."

Cana took a pull of her beer before speaking, “No way is that scarier than puppets though. Have you ever seen Chucky?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow, “Cana, Chucky was a doll. And please keep your voice down, we’re in public."

“Doesn’t make it any less scary. Puppets, mannequins, dolls, they’re all horrifying when they’re sentient."

“Cana, just because you’re scared of dolls doesn’t mean everyone has to be,” Gray muttered. After a glance at her, “I thought you said you were stopping at 3."

Lucy giggled when she saw Cana glance down at her fifth, half-finished bottle and look back up to shrug at her old friend. “You’re driving me home anyway. Or I’m sleeping over at your place if you’re not busy tomorrow morning."

“Why would he be busy? Ice Princess never has plans to do anything,” Natsu’s voice was loud when he was drinking, “All he does is sleep around and brood."

Gray took a sip of his non-alcoholic coke, “As if you have any room to throw stones, you play with fire in your free time."

“Discuss your weird flirting on your own time,” Laxus drew the conversation back around, “We were talking about how Team B’s unsub beats your wimpy prisoner in all categories."

“We were not flirting!” Natsu shouted, his voice carrying in the small bar. “And no way does people puppets beat out rescrewing human eyeballs into dead animal skins! You assholes are just sore losers."

Lucy looked over at the other people giving them disgusted looks. “Guys, maybe take it down a notch, people are staring."

“It’s fine, Luce!” Cana winked at the bartender, “They’re used to us, and Hibiki here gets an extra fifty bucks for every person we can get to leave with our shoptalk. It’s usually on nights with the really annoying frat boys that he cleans us out!” she crowed.

She could feel her blonde hair greying as she listened to her coworkers continue to shout at each other. She groaned and slumped forward a bit, “Hibiki, grab me another Long Island please. This is going to be a long night."

“You should see them in the last few weeks of the pot. All of them show up and it’s like watching a face-off of the ages."

“Hibiki, they make money off each other based on which of their serial killers is the scariest. In what way is that entertainment?” she asked.

He raised his hand up in a gesture of innocence, “You’re the one that works with them. Just know that each agent on the winning team gets a $100 bonus."

She perked up, “Are you serious? Why did none of them tell me this!” she reached for the Long Island he passed her, “Bottoms up, Hibiki, I’m going in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be darker, I promise.


	5. It Isn't the Fall That Kills You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You win some, you lose some. Sometimes, you lose everything. It's those days that shake you the most.

The increase of beeps on the monitor were the only indication he was awake.

That, and the screaming. He woke up screaming this time. Just like last time.

Erza wasn’t sure what it meant that she registered the beeps but not the desperate shouts. Just like last time, she gripped his wrists tight, holding them down onto the bed so he couldn’t injure himself with his flailing. She could still feel the blood on her hands from when he had lashed out so hard he caught Gildarts’ nose with a punch and she’d had to force his bloodied fist down.

“Open your eyes!” she said forcefully.

Levy shivered in the corner at her tone, but she focused on the patient before her. The tech analyst would still be there when his spasms were over.

He pried his heavy eyelids apart halfway and glanced in her general direction. Erza took in a measured breath, trying not to get her hopes up.

“Gray?” his voice was raspy and low.

Gildarts made a soft sound, close to a growl, before he stomped out of the room, banging his foot angrily on the wall outside the door. Erza pursed her lips, but she stayed where she was, her hands soft and firm against his bandaged wrists.

“I’ll follow him. I’ll get the nurse,” Levy rushed out quickly, sprinting to catch up to the taller man.

Erza turned her attention back to the occupant on the bed, who was looking around the room for someone who wasn’t there. “Where’s Gray?”

“Are you calm? Promise me you won’t hurt yourself and I will let go.”

He laughed bitterly, “So suddenly you care about how you’re treating us?” His head rolled so he could see her better.

“I care. I have and I always will. I’m Erza, remember?”

His shallow breath caught. He visibly paled and then grew red. “E..rza? No you’re not. Erza would never be stupid enough to get stuck here with us. Stop trying to trick me!”

“You are not in that basement. You are in the hospital. You were brought here two weeks ago.”

“Stop distracting me!” he yelled, aiming a punch at Erza’s thigh in his vulnerable position. She pushed down on his wrist, catching him before he had a chance to do any damage.

It scared her how easy it was to grab his wrist, but she forged on, “I am not distracting you. I promise you, I’m Erza. Levy and Gildarts are right outside. Levy is the one who found you, do you remember any of that?”

“Why do you know their names? Who told you their names?” His eyes darted around. “Where’s Gray? That’s what you’re distracting me from. Where’s Gray?” he shouted. “What did you do to him, you bastard?” he flung towards Erza.

She caught him just as the nurse rushed in with Gildarts in tow. Erza could see Levy just outside. Gildarts hesitated before nodding in her direction and taking over for her. Her red hair tickled his forehead as she leaned over him and held his head in place.

“What are you doing?” his voice rose in pitch. “Let me go, you fucking bastard! At least tell me where Gray is!” Despite both of their strong holds, he nearly managed to jostle the needle right out of the nurse’s hand. He yelled loud, even as his voice died out at the ends of his sentences. “No! Don’t you fucking dare! Where’s Gray?”

Erza nearly tuned his voice out, putting all her energy into keeping him still. Before she could zone in, he tilted his head up, so he could bore his eyes straight into hers.

“Erza, please…Don’t let them hurt him.” She flinched hard. Before she could process his sudden coherence and assure him, the nurse quickly sedated their teammate.

She looked at the three people still awake. “I’m sorry, but this was his last chance. The doctor is ordering restraints.”

Gildarts looked like he wanted to yell, but Erza put a hand on his arm to stop him. “We understand. Thank you for letting us know.” She dragged him out so neither of them had to see the soft cuffs be placed on their friend.

Levy hung up her phone and turned towards Erza. “I just updated Lucy. She’s heading to the FTG instead of here. There’s new evidence on deck.” She looked apologetic, but determined, “You both are needed back there.”

“We can’t just leave!”

Lev glared at him, “You don’t have a choice, Gildarts! They wouldn’t want you doing this and you know it. Go do your job, and catch the people who did this!”

Erza smiled weakly at Levy, “Thanks for staying. You should go home, rest up.”

“I’m staying. Someone should be here when one of them wakes up.”

“I’ll send-” Levy shook her head, “He needs to focus his energy on the case. If he’s here, all he’ll do is yell at empty air and try and punch them awake.”

“Levy, don’t exaggerate,” Erza scolded weakly, trying for normalcy.

“He wants to be here, I know that, but he needs to be there with you, to catch him. You weren’t there Erza, he nearly shook apart with anger when the two of us found them. He destroyed that room after the evidence was removed.”

The redhead let out a deep breath. “Be careful. Neither of them are responding, but don’t go in alone.”

Levy nodded. She watched her two friends walk away.

She quickly walked over to Gray’s room, one floor up. The sadness pierced her as she caught sight of the bandaged appendages of her friend. She rustled through her bag and pulled out a long chain with a sword pendant. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get this to you sooner, Gray. CSU processed it twice before releasing it, and it took Lucy two days to clean…everything off.”

When he didn’t respond, she sighed and placed it quietly on the bedside table. Leaning in, she brushed away his bangs from his face, simultaneously checking his temperature. Still nice and cool. He did not stir.

He was still asleep. Same as the last time one of them checked.

No reaction. Not even a twitch.

The analyst walked back down the stairs slowly and sat down in one of the chairs.

She looked at the window, which looked into her friend’s room. “Natsu, please come back to us. Gray might not wake up. You have to get better.”

With that, Levy turned around, opened her laptop, and began her vigil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry! My course load is stupid heavy. If anyone has something they want to me to write about, let me know, I'm always open to new things.


End file.
